Special
by koizumichii
Summary: A visit is all it takes. EijiXOC


**Special  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181**

_Otanjoubi Omedetto Gozaimasu, Kikumaru Eiji-kun~! My birthday gift for ya! Always remain cheerful and lively! XD I'm greeting you like your a real person. *sighs* I wish your real. Mou...Well...Anyway...Enough with my rant, on with the story nya~! ;D_

_Leave a review afterwards, ne?_

_~Tenisu no Ouji-sama will never be mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Finally! Tomorrow's my birthday nya~. I can't wait!" Dark blue eyes gleamed happily as he checked the calendar.<p>

"Bzzzz..."

"~nya! There's a fly again!" Kikumaru Eiji began to chase the said animal around his room, a fly swatter present on his hand.

"Go away, fly!" He yelled.

"Bzzz.." The fly made its sound as if to provoke him.

As several seconds passed by, he continuously chase the fly. When the fly swatter was only inches away from the animal, it circled Eiji's head before going out of the open window, resulting to Eiji falling on his bed.

"~nya. It got away, again." He said.

"Eiji! Come down for breakfast." His mother called.

"Hai!" He answered.

"Shouldn't it be me who would be cooking for breakfast? Oh, maybe okaa-san woke up early." Eiji mumbled before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Here, your favorite toothpaste." Eiji's sister stuck her head on Eiji's bedroom door.<p>

"Eh? Arigatou, onee-chan." He was puzzled. Usually, her sister would use up his toothpaste without asking for his permission, but today she even gave her a brand new tube of his favorite toothpaste!

"Oh, and Happy Birthday." His sister mumbled before disappearing in their hallway.

"Huh?" He asked. Apparently, he didn't hear what his sister mumbled earlier.

"I'll just ignore it. I don't know but I'm feeling extra happy today ~nya!" He laughed as he went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Huwa-huwa omelet, puri-puri fried shrimps, pancakes, and anago sushi were present on their breakfast's table.<p>

"Okaa-san, why are my favorite foods served for breakfast?" Eiji smiled as his mouth started to water.

"It's your-." Eiji didn't hear what his okaa-san said next for a loud sound echoed through the house.

"It's my what, okaa-san?" He asked, oblivious. But his mother went to his brother's room to check what caused the disturbing loud sound.

The redhead just began eating merrily, his earlier question has been forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Ohayou~!" The acrobatic player greeted his teammates as he glomped their well known Ochibi.<p>

"I'm extra happy ~nya.!" He announced.

The dunk specialist laughed. "Of course you are, Eiji-senpai. Today's your birthday, after all."

The redhead tilted his head in confusion. "My birthday? But tomorrow's my birthday ~nya."

Purple eyes looked at him oddly. "Today's the 28th of November. Geez, you should always check the calendar, senpai."

"~nya! How come! I can't believe I forgot my birthday again.!"

"Again?" Momo asked.

"He always forgot his own birthday." Oishi answered with a smile.

The freshman's brows knitted in confusion. "How can someone forgot his own birthday?"

"Only Eiji's mind is capable of doing that." The tensai laughed.

"Eiji-kun~.. Otanjoubi omedetto~!" A voice greeted. Seven pairs of eyes followed the newly arrived light blue haired lady as she threw herself to the acrobatic redhead for an affectionate hug.

"Yuki-chan~! You came! Today really is my birthday after all ~nya!" Eiji believed what Momoshiro said earlier as he affectionately hug Yuki back.

The girl laughed. "Of course I will. I skip my classes just to visit you ya know. It's the same every year, after all." She winked.

"Long time no see, Yuki-chan." Fuji greeted her.

"Ah! Fuji! Long time no see, too. How's everything?" She greeted back with a cheerful smile.

"Umm..is she Eiji-senpai's girlfriend, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked.

"Oh! *blushes* I'm not. I'm his childhood friend. Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Watashi wa Kobayashi Michiyuki desho~. But you can just call me Yuki for short, Michiyuki is such a long name. Hmmm..what else..I once lived here in Tokyo, but our family transferred to Shikoku. Every year, whenever it's Eiji-kun's birthday, I always went here to personally greet him." Yuki explained.

"You take an absence to school?" Oishi questioned.

"Hai, but just for two days. It's not that much of a bother." She once again smiled.

"Let's go to the amusement park again ~nya!" Eiji's eyes sparkled.

"Hai! Hai!"

"Wait, you're going to be absent, too?" Oishi asked again.

"Just for this day, Oishi. I really miss Yuki-chan, nya~." Eiji pleaded.

"I'll make an excuse then." Fuji volunteered.

"Arigatou Fujiko~!"

Oishi sighed. He can't do anything about the two if they are adhering with each other like that.

"Or, you can just go to the amusement park later this afternoon, senpai. No amusement park is open at this early in the morning." The tennis prince sipped his ponta nonchalantly as if he didn't make any suggestion at all.

"Sou dane. Arigatou, Ochibi! Demo, where will you wait, Yuki-chan?"

"Nah, I'll just visit the shopping mall in the meantime. I want to buy something since I'm here in Tokyo."

"Oh! Okay then, see you later in front of the amusement park nya~!"

As Yuki disappeared from the Seigaku grounds, Momo's face was plastered with a big, teasing grin.

"You are perfectly fit for a couple, Eiji-senpai.." He commented.

A pink color appeared on Eiji's cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

"Haha, senpai's blusing~~" Momo teased in a sing-song voice.

"Hidoi, Momo! I'm not!" The redhead denied as his blush darkened.

"Saa, Eiji. You should tell her, ne. Or else someone might snatch her away from you." Fuji adviced. His normal, horshoe eyes were still present.

The acrobatic player began to walk away. "You're all teasing me again nya~!" He shouted back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>-After Practice<strong>: **Entrance of Nemuri Amusement Park**-

_[nemuri means dreamland]_

Dark blue eyes began searching for a certain light blue haired lady. He spotted her near the side, licking a vanilla ice cream cone topped with chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yuki-chan." He panted.

"Daidyoubu! Let's go in, shall we?"

"Hai."

As time passed by, they rode on various rides, roller coaster, merry-go-around, the house of mirrors, the haunted house (which made the two scream and ran out immediately), arcade games, the cute and adorable teacups ride and many more. The last one will be the ferris wheel.

**-Inside the ferris wheel-**

The two of them watched the gleaming pink-orange of the setting sun in the distance. Their sweet childhood memories began playing on their teenage minds.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, again, Eiji-kun. Here, I made a present for you. Don't laugh if you find it ugly okay. I'm not that good at sewing." Yuki said nervously, shoving him a brown paper bag.

Eiji opened it. What's inside? A plush doll of him in a winter outfit with a scarf on the neck and a pair of mittens in the hands. And a Yuki plush doll that is also wearing the same outfits as him but in a different and more girly color. What's sweet? Their hands that are linked together.

"Kawaii~! I love it nya~! Arigatou!" He kissed her cheek.

Yuki blushed crimson red.

"A-anou..." Eiji began nervously.

"W-what is i-it?" The atmosphere suddenly become awkward.

"Yukichannodaisukinya." Eiji spoke in a very fast manner.

"Huh? Gomen, I didn't catch that. You should talk slowly, ne." Yuki smiled.

Eiji inhaled deeply as shades of red began coloring his cheeks.

"Anou...Watashi...Anata.."

"In full sentence?"

"I love you nya~!" He exclaimed.

Yuki shocked at this began to blushed madly. When the redhead didn't hear any answer form Yuki's mouth...He took it as a rejection.

"It's okay if you don't love me back nya~." His face showed a depressed one.

"But I...also...love you.." She answered shyly.

"Eh? Hontou?"

She nodded.

"Yokatta! I feel so overwhelmingly happy nya~" Eiji began to jump up and down inside the ferris wheel. Of course the ferris wheel shook, if he's on the ground right now, he'll surely do several somersaults.

"Y-yamete! The ferris wheel might fall."

Eiji grinned. "But surely, we will die together."

"Eiji!"

Eiji laughed.. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding."

"Demo, now that I think of it... I'll gladly die with you, too." Yuki smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

It's one of those best birthdays ever...not to mention with a best birthday gift, too. After all, birthdays are our special days & they were always meant to be fun and jolly.

**.Owari.**


End file.
